Defiled (film)
Defiled is an upcoming thriller film directed by Kier Powers and written by Amethyst Rogers. the film release on April 24, 2012. Plot In a Home of Community, Juliet Powers lost. her husband Johnny who was a Detective, investigates the missing of his wife. meanwhile, Will Rogers Helps Johnny to finds Juliet for an important Interest; and Agent Erica Dermosdale Ignores the Evidences found in the bathroom, who got Juliet Lost. Johnny got chase by the police with Erica, who got lost of her sister. Erica and Will tell to Johnny that Juliet died. but Johnny not believe. he call his cousin Rena to help him to find Juliet but later on, he knows that Rena died before Juliet lost. Johnny and Will asks Erica about her Childhood friend who planning to Jump over the building, she asks her childhood friend named Alex, about her stepmother and Alex reveals all and he think that Carl Dasco is connected with it. Erica keeping to solve the murder case of her Stepmother 23 years ago. Erica investigates Carl, she read his biography, information, records also Murder record. Johnny ask her why did she do this to Carl even Johnny knows that Carl kill Erica's mother. when Erica know it, she attends at Will's birthday celebration, and she call Carl to go out the party and go to the Parking lot and Carl was killed by Erica. to know that her stepmother was kill by carl's Father. 2 weeks later after carl's death, the people thought that Carl is missing. and Juliet's sister Jill gives some information about her sister before she get missed. and also, Johnny ask Erica why did she go out in Will's birthday party? but erica denied what she do. suddenly she do a plan to make to the people that Carl is missing. then, Johnny, Will and David plans to investigate Erica why she feel out of consciously. Kathy's sister Jack who are a previously partner of Sergeant Samson, invites erica to a date. but erica Ignore him and say to him that stop having a love interest with her. when erica say it to jack, he go in the rooftop of the building and jump away. on that exact time, Johnny and the Team found what Erica's sercet is. so they get a police in the same place where jack dies. they Get Erica, and stay in jail for 5 years or more. after all, Johnny is still waiting for one hope, to find her Wife, Juliet Powers. 5 years and 2 months past, Johnny Celebrates his birthday, he don't know why he feel happy even his wife's gone. Suddenly Juliet found, and she Surprices Johnny in the party. and also, Erica attended with the party and ask an apologize to Johnny and to Jack and Carl's family. and they forgive Erica for a long time ago. Meanwhile, there was a Jail Prisoner who wants to get her debt from Johnny and David. she Tried to push her fellow prisoner to them and get the witness. "Mercy to her, Johnny" David said. and they give the debt expences to the Jail Prisoner and told her that don't Expence the money into Drugs. Cast *David Purtner as Detective Johnny Powers *Katherine Foster as Agent Erica Dermosdale *Lee Sumpson as Lieutenant William "Will" Rogers *Daniel Sanchez as Sergent Samson *Shane Shurker as Carl Dasco *Miranda Samson as Amanda Steinfeld *Dana Gurson as Juliet Powers *Alex Muniz as Alex McGarrett *Ericka Laker as Catherine "Kathy" Williams *Alber Sinfer as Jack *Sophia Samson *Dex Kim Hyun as David Lee *Sophia Bethson as Governor Kasey Turner *Ian Romersoldan as Hamilton *Lasley Cameron as Rena *Jana Morgan as Justina *Rye Turner as Ryan Lake *Miranda Vice as Jillian Other Notes Edited: April 22, 2012